


Share

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [16]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Fallon learns a thing or two about sharing a man
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam_Verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Share

" Mommy. "

Fallon snuggled even more against the warm, hard body so close to her. It smelled of sex and spices, and Fallon opened his eyes to meet that beloved look that looked at her smilingly.

Liam leaned toward her to kiss her on the mouth and slid her torso down her bare breasts under the sheets.

"I think they caught us," he said in a whisper and turned his head to look at the intruders

Fallon followed his gaze to the open bedroom door.

Tom was standing at the foot of the bed with those eyes, so similar to his father's, wide open in shock and drawing a wide smile.

"Good morning," Fallon greeted, trying to keep his tone calm and unconcerned. She refused to pay attention to the fact that her husband hugged her totally naked with a hot, inflamed penis and again hard stuck to her butt.

"Mommy" Tom repeated " Daddy is in your bed "

Fallon took a deep breath that the color of his face did not change, but it did not help that Liam ran through the ribcage with his hands to embrace her breasts under the sheets and fiddle with her nipples by dedicating soft caresses like velvet with them. thumbs

" Moms and dads usually sleep in the same bed, Tomas," Liam explained quite naturally. " Come here and give Mom a good morning kiss." Wickedly, Liam left a trail of soft kisses in the hollow of her neck . “ That is what I like to do. It makes my day start well. "

Liam had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat when Izzy first and then Tom jumped on the bed, wrapped his arms around his neck and covered his face with kisses .

"I love you ..." Liam whispered her neck as she to tickle his boys. Fallon will squirmed and seeking his mouth

"And I to you"

"Dad ! ”The girl complained when she saw that her mother got the most attention from her father. Fallon felt a thorn of jealousy but quickly replaced her kissing her daughter's head

"You have to share Daddy with me, honey"

The girl crossed her arms, sulking in a terrible and adorable way. “I don't want to ! He is mine ! "

Fallon opened his eyes wide at the challenge of his little daughter "A si?"

Liam did not resist and kissed her making her gasp bursting into laughter

"There is enough potato for both"

His heart was filled with love to contemplate his family, the most tender and sexy man with his two great loves. Anque one of them was as territorial as she.

Fallon would not exchange them for anything in the world.

Not for the biggest and most successful emporium in the world.

They were his success ... his world.


End file.
